From Me To You
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: There was something strange about all this. But what awaits him is something more, something heartfelt and from a dear friend, only because of this day. Happy birthday, Leo! (Re-uploaded)


**Hey. Now, you may have seen this one before, but I'm re-uploading it just for today... Leo's birthday!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does.**

"Elliot!" Leo called out, searching for his master. "Elliot, where are you?"

It was unusual for Elliot to run off without him, well, he had seemed distant for a few days, and it started to become strange to him. This morning, he seemed to avoid the noirette a lot, and Leo had started to wonder if he was mad about something. Something Leo did maybe? No, his master was just being the same stuck up noble as always.

Leo stopped walking and took out a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket, unfolding it and looking at what was written there.

_Leo, meet me in the piano room. I have a new piece I want to show you. -Elliot._

Leo had thought of this as a bit odd. He hadn't seen Elliot working on anything like that, not even talk about writing a new piece. This had left the servant wondering what Elliot could possibly want if he wanted to meet up in the piano room.

_'I wonder what exactly is going on'_ Leo thought, now continuing on to where he was supposed to meet Elliot.

* * *

Soon enough, Leo arrived at the piano room, but, strangely enough, the doors were shut.

"This is new." He said, pushing them open.

He walked inside the room, but there were no lights on, and it only became even darker when the doors shut behind him. Okay, now he was a bit nervous, not quite sure of what was going on here.

He took another step further, but then the curtains of the room flew open, and Leo had to shut his eyes against the invading sun.

"Hey, Leo!" The noirette opened his eyes and saw Elliot grinning at him.

"Elliot?" Leo asked, confused. "What's going on here?"

"It's your birthday, of course! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh, that." Leo did know it was his birthday today, but he never gave it much thought at all. "No, I didn't forget."

"Then why aren't you happy?" Elliot demanded.

"I'm not sad or anything, Elliot. It's just that-"

"Just that what?"

"Well, I really don't need such a thing. It's just another day, really. You didn't need to do any of this just for me."

Elliot stared at him for a moment, but then he mumbled something under his breath and stormed past Leo. Cleary, the young Nightray's feelings had been hurt and now he was in an angry rage. Leo turned around to call out his name, but Elliot was already too far away to hear.

Something inside the servant then twisted and he looked back at the piano.

"Why…do I feel so bad?" He wondered

Really, to him, there wasn't any significance, but, Elliot had taken into consideration and had even gone so far as to greet Leo with a surprise greeting.

Then, he spotted it, a card lying on the piano where usually there would be music sheets. It was hand-made and there was purple ribbon on it. Curious, he took the card and opened it. Inside, there were words with a few music notes surrounding them, and he recognized these as the opening to 'Lacie'. Below the words, was Elliot's signature, which meant the card was from him

As to the message, it simply said, 'Happy birthday, Leo.'

Now Leo was feeling guilt swell up inside him. Elliot had prepared this for him, this was his purpose of getting Leo here, to surprise him and give him this card. And what had the other done in return? Only pushed him away by saying it was no big deal. Obviously this had been important to Elliot, and Leo had just crushed it.

Elliot really did care about this day.

"Oh God, what have I…?" He placed the card back where it was, feeling like he didn't deserve to hold it.

Slowly, he went over to the couch, tears brimming the edges of his eyes at the realization of what he had done. He had rejected Elliot when he had gone out of his way to make Leo happy. No wonder he was so mad now.

He lay down on the couch, taking in a deep intake of air to try and hold back his sobs. He was unable to.

"Elliot…I'm sorry." Leo rolled over on his side and started crying. "What have I done? You were only trying to make me happy."

The guilt was killing him now, and he knew it would take a while before Elliot would forgive him.

It would indeed take a long time.

"Leo?"

He froze at this voice, praying he didn't imagine it.

"Elliot?" He carefully asked, his voice still choked with tears. He turned around and sat up, adjusting his glasses. Elliot was standing in front of him with a small cake in his hands.

"Why are you crying?"

Leo blinked multiple times before he could find the words to speak. "I…are you mad at me?"

"Huh? What for?" His master sounded as if nothing was wrong.

"Because of how I acted earlier." Leo muttered. "Like this was nothing."

He heard Elliot sigh, annoyed by this. "Well, it is rather shocking to hear something like that. But forget that." He sat down beside Leo, setting the small cake on his lap. "I had to keep bugging Gilbert to make this for you. That's why I left, in hopes this would change your mind."

Leo looked at the cake, a fork beside it. Then he grinned, as if his sadness was gone. "But, Elliot, I'm allergic to chocolate."

"What?" He exclaimed. Seeing Elliot like this, it made Leo chuckle.

"I'm just kidding." Yup, that statement had been a joke.

Elliot grave an irritated growl, but stood up, his anger fading in a moment's notice. "You idiot."

"Elliot, I really am sorry for how I acted." Leo said once more.

"Just shut up and eat your cake." He said more calmly this time. "I'll play you something if you want."

"Sure." Then he remembered the card. "Oh, Elliot. Thanks for the card."

The other looked back at him as he sat down on the piano bench after placing the card off to one side. "No problem, Leo. It is your birthday after all."

The noirette smiled as Elliot began playing 'Statique', a lovely piece written by Elliot himself.

"Thank you, Elliot."


End file.
